


Finally

by AprilSalomeJones



Series: Johnlock [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, The Final Problem
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilSalomeJones/pseuds/AprilSalomeJones
Summary: Als Sherlock von Eurus gezwungen wird entweder John oder Mycroft zu erschießen, muss er eine schier unmögliche Wahl treffen. Die Situation spitzt sich zu und John fällt eine verhängnisvolle Entscheidung.





	Finally

_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an den Charakteren und dem anfänglichen Dialog mit Mycroft gehören BBC und Sir Arthur Conan Doyle._

_Empfehlungen: Johnlock-FF "[Melodien für John](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13391775/chapters/30676275)", [Johnlock Pinnwand](https://www.pinterest.de/april31415/johnlock/) auf Pinterest, [Sherlock Musik Playlist](https://www.wattpad.com/story/133342552-sherlock-bbc-playlist) auf Wattpad  
(Im Text sind vereinzelte Quellen in Form von weiteren Hyperlinks enthalten.)_

_Voraussetzungen für diese FF:  
1\. Mary war niemals schwanger, Rosie wurde nie geboren.  
_ _2._ _The Final Problem gesehen zu haben, ist sicher förderlich._

_Über Kommentare, Meinungen, Anmerkungen, kurzum über Reviews würde ich mich natürlich freuen._

 

* * *

 

**Finally**

 

Das feine Aroma von schwarzem Tee durchzog die Räume der 221B Baker Street und vermochte nur schwerlich den Geruch von alten Büchern, Leder und Chemikalien zu überdecken. Ein gelber Smiley grinste auf der gemusterten Tapete über dem Sofa, als trüge er die vielen Einschusslöcher mit Stolz. In den Strahlen der tiefstehenden Nachmittagssonne, die durch die Wohnzimmerfenster fielen, tanzten aufgewirbelte Staubkörner.

„Himmlisch! Großartig! Es ist Weihnachten! Gott sei Dank“, jubelte der weltweit einzige Consulting Detective lauthals durch die Wohnung. Gott sei Dank? Sherlock belächelte sich selbst. An sowas glaubte er doch nicht. Nun ja, jetzt vielleicht doch.

„Wir haben einen Fall! Mindestens eine 8! Mindestens!“, rief er aufgeregt und voller Freude, während er sich im Vorbeirennen seinen Mantel überwarf, den blauen Schal und einen antiken Enterharken griff. Schon halb aus der Tür hielt er jedoch mitten in der Bewegung inne.

„John? Wo bleibst du?“

Als Sherlock bemerkte, dass dieser noch immer auf dem Sofa saß, kehrte er um und setzte sich zu ihm. „Hast du Kopfschmerzen?“, fragte er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen um die Mundwinkel. Natürlich hatte es weh getan, sehr sogar. Aber jetzt nicht mehr.

Es kam keine Antwort. Vielleicht doch zu früh für Witze. Etwas besorgt legte er seinem Gefährten eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Was ist los?“

Johns dunkelblaue Augen fanden die hellen seines Gegenübers, dann lächelte er: „Wir haben es geschafft, Scherlock.“

Der Detective schluckte und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung, musste ihn jetzt fühle. John war hier, er war hier, sie beide gemeinsam. Sherlock legte seine Lippen an die Stirn des Kleineren, normal jetzt. „Ja, das haben wir.“

 

* * *

 

_Einige Zeit zuvor:_

 

Eurus Stimme klang blechern durch den Lautsprecher: „Zeit für: Wer die Wahl hat, hat die Qual. Nur zwei von euch kommen ab hier weiter, du entscheidest. Wessen Hilfe brauchst du am nötigsten? Johns oder Mycrofts? Für den einen entscheidest du dich, den anderen erschießt du.“

Nein! Lächerlich! Das war sicher nur ein Trick, um sie alle zu verunsichern, psychisch unter Druck zu setzten und gefügig zu machen. Nein. Soetwas würde er, Sherlock Holmes, niemals tun. Nein… Das konnte sie nicht ernst meinen…

„Du musst dich entscheiden, Familie oder Freund, Mycroft oder John Watson. Denk daran, da ist ein Flugzeug in der Luft und das wird nicht landen.“

Sämtliche Farbe war aus Sherlocks Gesicht gewichen. Die Schusswaffe in seiner Hand wog plötzlich so schwer. Er konnte kaum dem Impuls widerstehen sie fallen zu lassen. Es kostete ihm all seine Willensstärke die Fassung zu bewahren.

Mycroft fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht und trat auf Sherlock zu: „Da gibt es doch nichts zu diskutieren, oder? Es tut mir leid, Doktor Watson. Sie sind in vielerlei Hinsicht ein guter Mann.“ Und wieder an seinen Bruder gewandt: „Sag lebe wohl und dann erschieß ihn.“  
Doch Sherlock sah Mycroft nur ungläubig an, schwieg und rührte sich nicht. „Erschieß ihn! Erschieß Doktor Watson. Es steht nicht zur Debatte, wer ab hier weitermachen wird, das sind wir, du und ich. Was uns auch erwartet, es erfordert geballten Verstand, Sherlock, keine Gefühle. Lass ihn nicht unnötig leiden. Erschieß ihn.“

„Darf ich auch was dazu sagen?“, meldete sich John zu Wort. Er war ein erwachsener Mann und hatte das Recht hier mitzuentscheiden. Es ging schließlich auch um sein Leben, und um seinen Tod.

„Heute sind wir Soldaten. Soldaten sterben für ihr Land. Ich bedaure, Doktor Watson, dieses Privileg ist nun das ihre.“

Er hatte es selbst gesagt: _Heute müssen wir Soldaten sein, Mycroft. Soldaten. Und das bedeutet scheiß darauf, was mit uns passiert.  
_ „Er hat recht“, John sah Sherlock direkt an, einer Aufforderung gleich, „Er hat in der Tat recht.“ Der Ex-Armeearzt hatte Haltung angenommen, er war bereit. Mycroft war die bessere Wahl, um ein Kind aus einem führerlosen Flugzeug zu retten, mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass er Sherlocks Bruder war. John war bereit, bereit zu sterben durch die Hand seines besten Freundes. Er war froh, dass es Sherlock war, der es tun würde.

„Mach es kurz, zieh sein Leiden nicht in die Länge. Na los, bring es hinter dich, damit wir weiterkommen“, forderte Mycroft seinen jüngeren Bruder auf.

Sherlock blinzelte mehrmals, holte tief Luft und sah zu Boden, die Waffe in der Hand. Er ertrug es nicht die beiden Männer anzusehen. Er musste denken. Denken! Aber er war wie gelähmt. Er musste rational bleiben, musste seine Emotionen kontrollieren, durfte sich jetzt nicht von seinen Gefühlen, seiner Ohnmacht, seiner Hilflosigkeit, überschwämmen lassen. Doch allein der Gedanke John sterben zu sehen, war als fiele er unaufhörlich ohne jemals den erlösenden Boden zu erreichen.

Nachdem Mycroft sich über sein Zögern ereifert hatte, fuhr er fort: „Tu einmal in deinem Leben das Richtige! Befreie diesen dummen, kleinen Mann von seiner Qual und erlöse uns. Erschieß ihn!“

„Hör auf“, bat Sherlock tonlos, fast flehend. Noch immer konnte er nicht aufsehen. Noch nie hatte er in Johns Augen so gebrochen ausgesehen, nicht einmal in seiner schlimmsten Drogenzeit. Und er konnte praktisch fühlen, was John dachte. Er konnte ihn jetzt nicht ansehen.

„Ist okay, Sherlock“, murmelte John.

Der Detective stieß hörbar die Luft aus. Nein, das war es nicht. Es war verdammt nochmal nicht okay.

„Sieh ihn dir doch mal an. Er ist nur ein Zeitvertreib für dich, eine schlichte Natur, die du beeindrucken und mit deiner Klugheit einschüchtern kannst. Du findest einen neuen.“

John senkte den Blick. War es nicht das, was er immer befürchtet hatte? Dass er nur irgendwer für Sherlock war? Denn Sherlock war nicht nur irgendwer für ihn. Nicht nur irgendein kluger Mensch, nicht nur irgendein Kollege, nicht nur irgendein Gefährte, nicht nur irgendein Freund.  
Doch er wusste, dass Mycroft recht hatte. Tief in seinem Inneren hatte er es schon immer gewusst. Was hatte er Sherlock schon zu bieten? Er war gewöhnlich, nichts Besonderes, austauschbar.

„Bitte um Himmels Willen, jetzt hör auf.“ Sherlock konnte nicht ertragen, was sein Bruder über John sagte. Obwohl es nicht wahr war, würde der Arzt jedes Wort davon glauben. „Ignorier, was er gesagt hat. Er wollte es mir bloß leichter machen, ihn zu töten“, wandte er sich stockend an John, „was es jetzt nur umso schwieriger machen wird." Mit diesen Worden richtete er die Pistole auf seinen älteren Bruder.

Natürlich war Mycroft von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass sich Sherlock für John entscheiden würde. Das hatte sein kleiner Bruder schon immer getan: Damals im Schwimmbad mit Moriarty, als er John [nicht allein](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/42/89/a9/4289a91389dbb1bd23a733207def490d.png) hatte sterben lassen wollte. Auf dem Dach des St. Barts, als er in den sicheren Tod gesprungen war, als er nicht nur seine Reputation, sondern auch sein Leben gewillt gewesen war zu opfern. Natürlich hatten sie einen Plan gehabt und Sherlock hatte überlebt, aber dieser Plan war niemals wasserdicht oder lückenlos gewesen. In Serbien, als Sherlock die Folter ertragen hatte, um Moriartys Netzwerk zu zerstören, um Johns Sicherheit zu garantieren. Als Mary ihn erschossen hatte, er den Schock verhindert, die lähmenden Schmerzen hingenommen hatte und ins Leben zurückgekehrt war für John. Als er Mary vor John verteidigt hatte, damit dieser mit ihr glücklich werden konnte, obwohl das sein eigenes Glück nicht inkludierte. Als er Magnussen erschossen und die höchstwahrscheinlich tödliche Mission in Kauf genommen hatte, auf die er in Konsequenz dessen geschickt wurde. Auf dem Flughafen, als er John nicht das gesagt hatte, was er sagen wollte, um diesen nicht noch mehr emotionaler Belastung auszusetzten. Als er sich absichtlich zurück in die [Drogen](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/d4/be/e8/d4bee8b537a61bbf87d15bf4dc94e9de.jpg) gestürzt und sich ohne Gegenwehr von John krankenhausreif hatte schlagen lassen, sodass dieser ihn vor Culverton Smith [retten](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/98/30/70/9830707a75d25f12c99761554954665b.jpg) konnte.  
Kurz um, es war offensichtlich, dass er, Mycroft Holmes, nun durch die Hand seines Bruders sterben würde, damit John Watson leben konnte. Er beneidete Sherlock nicht um diese Entscheidung, das tat er wirklich nicht. Er versuchte es ihm leichter zu machen, doch das war wie ein Pflaster für einen offenen Bruch.

„Sherlock, nicht“, versuchte John einzulenken. Dass Sherlock so weit für ihn gehen würde… Was er bereit war für ihn zu tun… Er hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt. Sherlock hatte bereits für ihn getötet, ja. Aber seinen eigenen Bruder?!

„Das ist nicht ihre Entscheidung, Doktor Watson“, und an Sherlock gewandt, „Aber nicht ins Gesicht bitte.“

„Wo würdest du vorschlagen?“, fragte dieser scheinbar gefasst.

Mycroft richtete seine Krawatte und straffte die Schultern: „Nun, ich nehme doch an, dass ich irgendwo in mir ein Herz habe. Ich denke, es gibt als Ziel nicht besonders viel her, aber wir können es ja mal versuchen.“

„Das werde ich nicht zulassen.“ John stellte sich zwischen den jüngeren und den älteren Holmes, vor den Lauf der Pistole und sah Sherlock bittend in die Augen. Er war derjenige, der heute sterben musste und das war okay, denn Sherlock durfte für ihn nicht seinen eigenen Bruder opfern.

Doch Mycroft wusste, dass sein Bruder es nicht überleben würde, John Watson zu töten. Ausgesprochen unwahrscheinlich zwar, aber bei Sherlocks impulsiver Natur und Doktor Watsons hinderlichen Moralvorstellungen konnte man nie wissen. Also zog er sein letztes Ass: „Das ist meine Schuld. Moriarty.“ Er erzählte ihnen alles, von den verhängnisvollen fünf Minuten an Weihnachten vor vielen Jahren, von der Allianz zwischen Eurus und Jim Moriarty.

John Watson trat zur Seite, doch am schlimmsten zu ertragen war Sherlocks Gesicht, tiefe Enttäuschung spiegelte sich in jeder Facette. Mycroft schluckte, atmete dann bewusst ein und wieder aus: „Leb wohl, Bruderherz.“

In Sherlocks Gesicht war keine Enttäuschung mehr, nur noch Schmerz, als er die Waffe erneut ausrichtete. „Keine Blumen, wäre mein Wunsch“, sagte Mycroft, während er beobachtete wie sein Bruder den Finger an den Abzug legte.

„Jim Moriarty hat sich gedacht, dass du dich so entscheidest. Er fand es sensationell“, richtete sich Eurus an Sherlock. So offensichtlich ist es also, stellte dieser fest. Magnussen und auch Moriarty hatten seinen Schwachpunkt auf Anhieb gefunden.

„Holmes tötet Holmes“, schallte daraufhin Moriartys Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.

Etwas veränderte sich in Sherlocks Gesicht. Wut. Entschlossenheit. „Fünf Minuten. Sie hat nur fünf Minuten gebraucht, um uns all das anzutun“, ein Blick zu John, „Nein, nicht mit mir.“ Sherlock ließ die Waffe sinken. Eurus war außer sich.  
„Vor kurzem hat ein tapferer Mann darum gebeten ihn nicht zu vergessen. Im Gedenken an den Direktor.“ Der einzige Weg um Eurus Einhalt zu gebieten, um ihr perfides Spiel zu beenden. _Nur zwei von euch kommen ab hier weiter, du entscheidest._ Er hatte sich entschieden. Wie der Direktor, der sich selbst erschossen hatte, um seine Frau zu retten, drückte Sherlock sich die Pistole unter das Kinn. Nun würde er es sein, der sich erschoss, um die zu retten, die er liebte. _Heute sind wir Soldaten._ Er begann zu [zählen](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/313211349078491108/): „Zehn, neun, acht, sieben, -“

Das hier, das war anders als Afghanistan, anders als seine Frau in seinen Armen sterben zu sehen. Sherlock, der eine Schusswaffe gegen sich selbst richtete, war der erschütterndste Anblick seit dem Fall. Johns Herz setzte aus als wollte es mit dem seines Freundes aufhören zu schlagen, doch seine Gedanken rasten, waren klar wie nie zuvor.  
„Warte! Nur einen Augenblick.“ In Sekundenbruchteilen hatte er diese Entscheidung getroffen. Sie war ihm leicht gefallen.

„Nicht. Bleib da stehen, John“, bat Sherlock eindringlich, die Hand von sich gestreckt, als könnte er den Blonden an Ort und Stelle halten.

„Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten.“ Standhalten des Blickes. Kein Zucken der Gesichtsmuskulatur oder der Pupillen. Keine schnellen Augenbewegungen. Keine nervösen Ticks der Hände. John sagte die Wahrheit.

Die Pistole noch immer unter seinem Kinn, fand Sherlocks helles Blau das dunkle von John, hielt sich daran fest und die Zeit verlor für einen Moment ihre Geschwindigkeit. Sie sahen sich in die Augen, tief und lang, zu lang um die [Furcht](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/313211349078491565/), die hinter ihnen lag, zu verbergen.

„An die Schläfe, Sherlock.“

„Was?“

„Halte dir die Waffe an die Schläfe“, Johns Stimme war fest, seine Atmung wieder ruhig. Entschlossenheit.

Als John auf ihn zuging, wollte Sherlock zurückweichen, doch der Kleinere nahm seine linke Hand und hielt sie fest. Sherlock sog bei dieser ungewohnt intimen Geste scharf die Luft ein. Seine Augen zuckten von seiner Hand zu Johns Gesicht und wieder zurück. Dann erwiderte er den leichten Druck. Er war dankbar für die Berührung, den Körperkontakt. Jetzt und hier, an diesem Punkt brauchte er ihn mehr als jemals zuvor. John gab ihm Halt, schenkte ihm Mut für das, was er tun musste. Wie damals auf dem St. Barts unterstrich Johns Anwesenheit den Anreiz für sein Vorhaben. _Behalten Sie mich im Auge, würden Sie das für mich tun bitte?_ Sherlock blickte erneut in die dunkelblauen Augen und führte sich langsam die Pistole an die Schläfe. Damals wie heute wollte er, dass John das Letzte war, das er sah.

Eurus Stimme hallte aufgebracht durch den Raum, doch niemand hörte ihr zu.

„Hört auf mit dem Unsinn! Alle beide!“, doch auch Mycroft hörte niemand zu.

John lächelte traurig. „Es tut mir leid. Ich kann das nicht. Ich kann dich nicht verlieren, nicht noch einmal.“ Wie oft hatte er nach Sherlocks vermeintlichem Tod in der Baker Street gesessen mit seiner Waffe in der Hand? Wie oft hatte er auf dem Dach des St. Barts gestanden, um Sherlock zu [folgen](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/313211349078524313/)? Aber er hatte es nie getan. Er war nicht stark genug gewesen. Der Mut hatte ihn verlassen ebenso wie Sherlock. Aber nicht heute. „Ich kann dich nicht gehenlassen, wohin ich dir nicht folgen kann. Also werde ich dir folgen, auf die eine oder andere Weise.“

„John… Nein…“, kam es leise, tonlos und brüchig über Sherlocks Lippen.

„Wir werden das [gemeinsam](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/313211349078599552/) tun“, sanft aber bestimmt, eine Feststellung, die keine Widerrede zuließ.

John drückte noch einmal seine Hand bevor er sie losließ. Er trat so nah, dass sie den Atem des jeweils anderen auf ihren Gesichtern spüren konnten. Für einen kurzen Moment schloss Sherlock die Augen. Dann umarmte John ihn, legte fahrig beide Hände auf seinen Rücken und krallte sich in sein Jackett. Er hatte Angst. Natürlich hatte er das. Aber noch mehr als den Tod fürchtete er ein Leben ohne Sherlock. Die Erkenntnis traf den Detectiv hart, und spät, zu spät.

Sherlock fühlte, wie John ihn fester an sich zog, fühlte das Sich-Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbs, Johns atmende Lunge an seiner eigenen, Herzschlag an Herzschlag. Er fühlte, wie John seine Wange streifte, wie sich Johns Kopf an den seinen legte, Johns Haar in seinem.  
Sherlocks vormals ruhige Hand, in der er die Waffe hielt, begann zu zittern.

Er würde John mit sich nehmen und das flößte ihm mehr Furcht ein als nur dem eigenen Tod ins Auge zu sehen. Wohin auch immer er gehen würde, John würde ihm folgen so wie er es immer getan hatte, und er konnte nichts dagegen tun.  
Er glaubte nicht an ein Leben nach dem Tod. Soetwas wie eine Seele existierte nicht für Sherlock Holmes. Das Bewusstsein konnte nicht über den Tod hinaus weiterbestehen, denn Bewusstsein entsprang dem Gehirn. Keine Hirnströme mehr messbar, der Hirntod bedeutete das Ende der Existenz. Aber wie konnte jemand wie John einfach aufhören zu existieren?

Sherlock presste die Pistole fester an seine Schläfe und John fester an seinen Körper. Noch einmal wanderte sein Blick zu Mycroft, dann schloss er die Augen. Er spürte dieser einen Empfindung nach, chemischer Defekt, menschlicher Fehler, fühlte den Kleineren in seinen Armen und holte tief Luft, atmete John ein. Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

„John“, sein letztes Wort bevor er abdrückte.


End file.
